Pour toujours, ou à jamais
by DexWolf
Summary: Axelle, jeune lycéenne de 17 ans, venant tout juste de déménager, rencontre un jeune homme s'avérant être son voisin et aussi un camarade dans la même classe qu'elle. Ils ont tout deux un point commun : Un passager noir.


Axelle

Aujourd'hui, premier jour d'école dans un nouveau lycée. Mon père vient juste de me déposer devant l'école. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est que d'être la nouvelle de la classe, mais de toute façons, rien ne pouvait être plus pire que toutes ces années passé dans mon ancien lycée. Nous avons déménagés il y a une semaine déjà. Mes parents avaient été tellement impatient de vivre dans une nouvelle maison qu'ils en ont oublié de me demander mon avis. Préférant ainsi acheter une petite maison bien entretenu, dans un quartier silencieux, ennuyeux à mourir. Tous les voisins se saluaient mutuellement, certains nous avaient offert des gâteaux pour nous souhaiter la bienvenu, j'aurai bien pu nous croire dans une mauvaise série télé, si je n'avait pas vu ce jeune garçon... Mon voisin.

J'avais déjà observer les couleurs pâles du bâtiment plusieurs fois avec mes parents, en voiture. Mais maintenant que j'allais y pénétrer, je voyait ce bâtiment beaucoup plus grand, gigantesque même. Les graphismes ne représentaient absolument rien, il manquait même un morceau de peinture dans le coin gauche, comme si le peintre avait oublié ou avait été ennuyé par le fait de recouvrir toutes les surfaces.

Les élèves rentraient en riant et se bousculaient pour passer le petit portail. Certains étaient en bandes, d'autre seuls, mais tous semblaient heureux de se retrouver. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu personnes avec qui partager le début d'une nouvelle année, des souvenirs de vacances, toutes ces petites choses tellement anodines dont personnes ne ce soucis réellement.

Je passa silencieusement le portail, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Aucun élèves ne semblaient ce souciés de ma personne... du moins pas encore. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose finalement, je ne voulais absolument pas être assénée de questions stupide aujourd'hui, ni même pendant les semaines à venir.

Passé le portillon, je m'engouffra dans un immense hall. Une armée d'élèves étaient déjà présents. Quelques filles au fond de la pièce ce retournèrent dans ma direction puis rigolèrent. Des chuchotements me parvenait sur ma gauche accompagnés de bribes de phrases : « C'est... fille ou... garçon ?.. Non.. Jamais vu » Cette fois, mon camouflage invisible passa à l'eau. Moi qui ne voulait pas me faire voir, c'était complètement raté.

Soudain, un personnel du lycée accrocha de grandes feuilles sur les vitres du hall. Un ras-de-marée d'élèves ce bousculaient pour observer les fameuses fiches. Je m'approcha assez pour apercevoir ce qui y été inscrit :

« Les 6 fiches suivantes sont les classes suivit de chaque prénoms appartenant à cette même classe. A la première sonnerie, tout les élèves doivent rejoindre leur professeur principal assigné pour cette année, dans la salle attribué à la classe. ET TOUT CELA DANS LE CALME. »

J'observa chaque fiches minutieusement, cherchant mon prénom dans ce bazar de lettres. « Donc ... Professeur principal : Mme Bois... Salle 114» Quelques élèves semblait mécontent d'être séparés de leurs amis, ou même d'avoir « Encore cette sal*** » Je ne me basais pas sur les avis des autres, je me ferais les miens en rencontrant tout les professeurs.

La sonnerie retentit et le ras-de-marée recommença de plus bel, cette fois dans tout les sens. Je ne stressais pas, je n'est jamais stressé pour quoi que ce soit aussi loin que ma mémoire s'en souvienne.

En quelques secondes, je me retrouva seule au milieu du hall, ne me pressant pas pour monter jusqu'à ma salle.

Je toqua trois fois jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me dit d'entrer. Une fois passer le seuil de la porte, la première chose que je remarqua fût les regards concentré sur moi. Uniquement sur moi. Les chuchotements repartirent de bons trains. Mme Bois me sourit et me proposa une place devant, là ou forcément il n'y avait personnes.

« Bon, aujourd'hui nous avons une nouvelle élève dans la classe...

- Ah tu voit je t'avait dit que c'était une fille ! Coupa un jeune garçon en ce tournant vers une de ses camarades.

- Kyle tait-toi, tu es épuisant à la longue... ( Le dénommé Kyle hocha la tête ) Bien, donc je reprend. Elle s'appelle Axelle, et est nouvelle ici. Axelle, ( Elle se tourna dans ma direction ) Je suis votre professeur de S.V.T, Mme Bois. Et si un de ces imbéciles ici te dit quelque chose d'insultant, informe moi-en, je leurs feraient passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Voilà mon introduction est fini, on peu commencé à travailler, fini-t-elle en prenant ces feuilles sur son bureau.

Un « Oooooooh » de mécontentement se fît entendre de tout les élèves, mais le calme revenu aussi vite.

« Donc, le programme de cette année commence par l'hémoglobine, le sang autrement dit. C'est un sujet très gai et ça à vraiment l'air de vous parler à ce que je voit... Bref, passons... Est-ce que quelqu'un ici serais en mesure de me dire à combien de litres de sang écoulés, un homme adulte peu perdre connaissance ?

Je leva la main, à la surprise de tout le monde. Me retournant, je vus que je n'était pas la seule à l'avoir levée et m'aperçus avec stupéfaction que ce jeune homme attendant d'être interroger, était mon voisin. Je pouvait détailler plus précisément son physique : Cheveux bruns, yeux marrons... Ou peut-être vert. Chemise noir. Sur 6 classes, j'avais 1 chance d'être dans la même que lui, drôle de coïncidence.

- Axelle ? Axelle... Nous t'écoutons, fît-elle remarquer en remontant ces lunettes sur son nez, un geste qu'elle avait déjà fait au moins quatre fois rien qu'en vingt minutes.

Je me dégagea brusquement de mes pensées.

- Euh... Oui, oui. La réponse est environ 500 ml... Mais ce n'est pas encore possible de le savoir avec précision...

Silence. Un silence général. Avais-je dit quelque chose de faux ?

- Elle a raison, ce fît clairement entendre une voix dans le fond...

** - Ah sa y est, le barjot se réveille quand ont parle de sang.**

**Il ignora la voix et continua. **

** - Les effets d'une perte de sang dépendent de l'état de santé général d'un individu, de la quantité de sang perdu entre autre le environ 500 ml, mais aussi de la rapidité à laquelle le sang s'est écoulé**.

- Sérieusement il me fait flipper ce mec, ajouta le garçon à la peau foncée. Et maintenant on a aussi la femme de Dexter le barge.

Mme Bois réagit abruptement.

- James ? Tu as fait fort, le premier jour en plus ! Tu es renvoyer avec à la clé, une heure de colle.

- Cool, j'aurais pas pu tenir une heure et demi de plus avec eux.

Elle l'ignora complètement.

- Quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour l'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur ?

Toutes les mains ce levèrent d'un coup, certains hurlait pour être choisi. Elle jeta finalement son dévolu sur la soi-disante « élève la plus sérieuse ».

James se leva docilement de sa chaise, empoigna son sac, passant explicitement un regard froid de moi à ce fameux Dexter et partit sans attendre sa camarade, lâchant un « Putain de barjots » Assez audible pour que la moitié de la classe l'entende.

Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement, nous n'avions cours que de 8h à 12h pour le premier jour. Les surveillants nous ont distribués les livres – Maintenant mon sac pèse environ une tonne – Mme Bois a continué son cours normalement, pour seuls élèves Axelle et Dexter, et mes deux autres professeurs étaient aussi ennuyant autant l'un que l'autre.

Tout le monde est sortit du lycée, pris le bus ou leur voiture. J'ai beau envoyer des messages à mon père et ma mère, aucun des deux ne réponds. Il reste encore quelques élèves qui discutent entre eux, de leurs matinée, leur professeurs sûrement... Puis cinq minutes plus tard, plus âmes qui vivent. Je décide de m'assoir sur le bord du trottoir.

Le temps est nuageux, j'ai toujours aimée regarder la pluie, mais pas forcément être dessous. Alors je prie pour que mon père arrive avant le déluge, que ce serais sympa de sa part de ne pas m'oublier...

Soudain, quelqu'un s'assoit à mes cotés et dit d'une voix sûr de lui :

« Salut, moi c'est Dexter. »


End file.
